Vivir de nuevo
by Ruedi
Summary: Kurapika está arrepentido de tanta soledad, de tanto vacío y de tanta frialdad en su vida. Gon se la devuelve: ¡vuelve a vivir, Kurapika! ¡Aún tienes gente que te quiere!/ ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Moony! :D


Wuahh, me atrasé un poco en el regalo, lo siento! Moony, espero que tu cumple haya sido hermoso! Espero que te guste el fanfic, sé que no es la gran cosa, pero, sinceramente, espero que sea de tu agrado!

NOTA: los personajes de la serie "Hunter x Hunter" no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos autores. Ninguno de éstos es de mi autoría.

NOTA 2: Puede llegar a tener un poquito de shounen-ai.

Vivir de nuevo

_Capítulo único_

No se habían visto por años: uno, enfocado en sus temas personales, olvidó todo y a todos; el otro, defendía a la humanidad de una amenaza terrible que, gracias a Dios, ya había terminado. Pero éste último no olvidó a la gente que quería, a sus amigos y sus compañeros de siempre…

¿Por qué había caído tanto? Los ojos rojos le imploraron toda su vida la venganza esperada y, él, como fiel kuruta, respondía a ése llamado con firmeza. Desde el encuentro con el 'Genei Ryodan' en York Shin, Kurapika no había vuelto a ser el mismo: lo único que sus ojos miraban era un brillo escarlata, lo único por lo que su vida brillaba era por encontrarlos y darle sana sepultara en su hogar natal. Y matar al grupo de la 'araña', claro.

Pero… ¿cuánto tiempo estuvo así? ¿Desde que había empezado a aprender el 'nen'? Sin embargo, en aquél entonces tenía sentimientos de compañerismo hacia los suyos.

Y luego se alejó de todo: incluso le pidió a Senritsu, fiel amiga suya que lo había acompañado en parte de su camino en la búsqueda de los ojos, que se marchara, que buscara la maldita sonata y que lo dejara solo, que él podía encargarse de ello. Sin llorar frente a él, la pobre muchacha, que tanto lo apreciaba, no pudo convencerlo y se vio obligada a irse.

—Kurapika, no olvides que no estás sólo. Tienes amigos —le recordó antes de marcharse. Él, no la oyó del todo.

Habían pasado varios años. ¿Cuántas llamadas perdidas tuvo de cada uno de ellos? Creía que hacía aproximadamente cinco o seis años que no hablaba con nadie más que con sí mismo: había dado con los ojos, les dio sepultara y siguió matando miembros del Ryodan. Quedaban, aún, unos pocos.

Pero un día, se sintió culpable: Gon lo llamó, él atendió, sin darse cuenta, y lo oyó tan vivaz, tan alegre y tan brillante que una gran e inmensa culpa lo inundó en cada rincón de su cuerpo. Después de tantos años, lloró. Y el hijo de Ging le preguntó qué pasaba: "Quiero verte" había dicho en un tono muy lastimero. Gon siempre fue un ejemplo para él de amistad, de compañerismo y de vida. Él había hecho mucho por el kuruta y éste se había borrado de la faz de la tierra, sin dar explicaciones.

¿Era justo? ¡Claro que no!

Y no tuvo la cara de llamar a Leorio, a Killua o incluso a la pobre Senristu, que la había 'echado' de su vida tan fríamente…

Decidió juntarse con su amigo de cabello oscuro en el aeropuerto de York Shin. Gon ya no tenía doce o catorce años, sino diecinueve, pero al rubio no le costó reconocerlo: tenía el mismo peinado de siempre, los mismos ojos brillantes y el mismo espíritu. Aunque sí, estaba más alto y con un cuerpo más parecido al de un joven casi adulto.

En cambio, Gon sí se llevó una inmensa sorpresa al verlo, ya que Kurapika parecía tener el mismo aspecto de cuando se había terminado todo lo del Genei , durante el intercambio de rehenes entre ellos y Chrollo: ojeras en sus ojos, cabello descuidado, la cara pálida y algo hundida y muy flaco. Demasiado flaco. El muchachito fue corriendo a su encuentro y el rubio le dio una sonrisa. Gon sintió que le sonreía una calavera.

— ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estás así? —inquirió el de ojos color miel. Estaba preocupado.

—No he estado bien desde hace mucho tiempo… —respondió cansinamente.

Gon se lo reprochó: ¿cómo no podía cuidar de sí mismo? ¿Acaso sus objetivos significaban más que su propia vida? Claro que él no era el mejor ejemplo, pero no iba a volver a hacer la misma locura que había hecho con Pitou: su vida casi se extinguía y, con ello, hizo preocupar a todos. Absolutamente a todos y eso era algo que Gon no podía aguantar. Y se lo dijo.

—Haces mal, Kurapika —agregó mientras caminaban—. De esa forma, sólo haces que tus amigos se entristezcan.

—Creo que a mis amigos ya los he perdido… —declaró el rubio. Gon se detuvo. Le tomó el brazo con fuerza y, sin decirle nada, lo arrastró hasta algún parque de la ciudad. Lo obligó a sentarse y él se sentó junto a él.

—Kurapika —y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no apartar la vista de sus ojos fulminantes, brillantes—, deja de hundirte. Deja de lastimarte, ¡deja de sufrir así! —le pidió amablemente, con sus ojitos entristecidos—. ¡Basta ya! —y lo abrazó gentilmente.

Kurapika se paralizó: ¿acaso eso era una muestra de afecto? ¿Cariño? ¿Amor? ¡Dios mío!, se dijo, ¿cuánto hacía que había experimentado el cariño?

La coraza fría del rubio se desvaneció y correspondió a ése fraternal abrazo con fuerza, llorando.

—Gon —oyó que el Freecs le decía, entre susurros y gemidos lastimeros—. Lo siento… ¡Lo siento tanto! Yo no me reconozco a mí mismo ahora, pero… ¡Pero ahora estoy completamente arrepentido! ¡Tú siempre has luchado por ser quién eres y mantenerte en pie! Y yo… he caído rotundamente.

Se separaron. Gon le sonrió.

—Lo sé. Eres alguien especial. Te dejaste llevar por tus objetivos y lo entiendo —dijo, amargamente, recordando su deseo de ver a Kaito con vida, de no lograrlo, de olvidarlo todo y de vivir sin nada más que de eso—. Pero ya está, Kurapika. ¿Sabes cuánto te he extrañado? Y los demás también. —el rubio asintió.

Gon se puso de pie, frente a él, sonriendo como un niño de doce. Le tendió la mano: le daba otra oportunidad, otra vuelta, otra chance de vivir y ser feliz.

—Recuerdo que cuando terminó lo de la 'araña' estabas así. Nos encontramos los cuatro de nuevo y tú sonreíste y reíste. ¡Te veías muy vivo y muy brillante! —le confesó Gon, sin pensar sus palabras, para variar.

Kurapika se lo quedó viendo, pasmado. De a poco, el hijo de Ging notó que el color venía a sus mejillas y, aunque seguía teniendo grandes ojeras, la cara algo hundida y parecía débil, hizo un esfuerzo: el esfuerzo de darle una sonrisa. Una de esas que son especiales, únicas y llenas de vida.

Gon se alegraba de verla. Kurapika se alegraba de no haber olvidado de cómo sonreír. Se puso de pie y le puso una mano en el hombro.

—Gon, muchísimas gracias —le dijo—. Quiero volver a vivir, de nuevo —confesó, mirándolo tiernamente a los ojos. El moreno le demostró una sonrisa aún más brillante, y lo tomó de la mano.

— ¡Ven, vamos, entonces! —y lo invitó a correr, junto a él.

No más tristeza. No más dolor. No más muerte.

Junto a Gon, sabía que todo iba a estar bien. Que la vida le iba a dar un brillo de esperanza.

_¿Qué haría yo sin tu luz, Gon? ¡Bendito el día que nos conocimos en el examen! ¡Siempre supe que eras especial y único! ¡Ahora quiero estar contigo!_

OoOoOo

¡Moony! ¡Espero te haya gustado! Quería hacerlo un poco más romántico, pero no salió u.u Así que me esforzaré más, para otra oportunidad, de hacerte un Gon/Kurapika más interesante :) ¡Ojalá tu cumple haya sido hermoso! ¡Un beso gigante! nOn


End file.
